What the Future Holds
by XxVeronicaValentinexX
Summary: Who knows what the future will hold after the defeat of the Kishin. This story follows the lives of our favourite Soul eater characters 5 years after the Kishin was sealed. Rated T to be safe. New chapters to follow
1. Maka

**A.N: This is my first Fic please be nice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... but wish I did**

Maka walked through the silent streets of Death City, she had just finished teaching her classes at Shibusen. 5 years had passed since the Kishin was defeated, the black moon hanging above as a constant reminder of not only their victories that night, but also their losses. Maka closed her eyes as she remembered the events of that night. It was still so vivid to her, as though it had happened yesterday.

"...Chrona" she quietly thought to herself. She still felt slightly responsible for that night, was there more she could have done? Or was Chrona truly beyond saving?. As she was lost in her thoughts footsteps approaching snapped her out of it.

"Hey! Maka wait up..."

It was Soul.

"You were supposed to wait for me after your classes finished" he said as he caught up with her

"I waited for you for over an hour, you didn't come so I guessed you were busy or something more important came up" she replied.

Soul who used to stand at roughly the same height as Maka had grown considerably over the years, he now stood over a head taller than her. Where as Maka had kept her small frame not growing much in the past few years. As he got closer Soul leant on Maka's shoulder casually.

"Sorry I was late but I got called to see Kid after class" Soul said as he grinned.

Soul along with Maka was now a teacher at Shibusen, He taught music of all things, as they had discovered it helps with providing a stable soul resonance, whilst Maka taught advanced classes for those with the 'soul perception' ability.

"Who would have thought that the last death scythe would wind up teaching music...how very uncool" she teased poking her tongue out

"I've been teaching it for a year now, don't you think that joke is getting a little old?" He said cocking his head to one side as he put his hands in his pockets.

"It never gets old" she laughed as they stopped out the front of their apartment.

"Hey Blair we're home" she called as they entered

"NYAAAAAA" A high pitched scream filled the room as the cat known as Blair now in human form came running toward the pair.

"Waaaaa, Maka...Soul, you're home" she called out as she completely bypassed Maka to hug Soul the two went tumbling to the floor.. Maka understood why all of this was happening. On the odd occasion that Blair had a night off, she would get over excited when she got to see Soul, as these days he didn't spend much time at home between teaching classes, collecting Kishin Eggs with Maka , or escorting Kid (the current Shinigami) to his meetings with the witches. However besides all this Maka still found it annoying.

"Really!?" Maka exclaimed with her hands on her hips "we were gone for all of 12 hours" she said as she stepped over the pair and made her way to the kitchen.

" But Bu-tan just wanted to say happy birthday to Soul! " exclaimed Blair

"Thats not until tomorrow" Said Maka with an exasperated tone .

"Pws gerrof me!" . Blair had completely covered his face as she embraced him, giving him a face full of...well...Blair

"Naww doesn't scythy boy like Bu-tan anymore?" Blair asked as she changed back into a cat, but continued to sit on Soul's chest. Soul just stood up making Blair fall to the ground, she landed on her feet and continued to take a seat on the bench near Maka.

"Nyaa...Soul no fair" Blair called out as he walked towards his room.

"Well I'm going to go and have a shower, catch you guys soon" Soul called out from the hallway.

"Hmm well I guess I'll get a start on tonights dinner" Maka said as she opened the fridge and began to pull out a few random ingredients.

"Blair where did all the fish go?" Maka asked quietly trying her hardest not to throw the can of tomatoes she was holding in her hands in the direction of a certain purple cat.

"Well I got hungry waiting for you two to get home, you were supposed to be home two hours ago" she purred As she jumped onto the bench in front of Maka .

" THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SPECIAL DINNER FOR SOULS BIRTHDAY TOMORROW" Maka screamed at the cat as she threw the can at her head. _"Forget trying to be nice" _Maka thought

"But I got hungry, and no one was here to make me food" Blair responded holding her head

"Well now you owe me" She sighed as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

"Well I guess I'll just have to go and get more" she said as she left "Blair, try and distract Soul for a little while, I'm going to replace that fish and get him a present for tomorrow while I'm out, if Soul knew I was going to the shops he would want to come with me". And with that Maka left, only realizing as she walked down the street that her choice of words may not have been the best, especially considering she was talking to Blair, and Soul had gone to take a shower...

_"oh crap did I really just tell Blair to distract Soul?"_ she thought to herself. _"If she so much as touches a single hair on his head another 'Maka chop' may be in order..."_ she thought as she headed out to get more food.


	2. Soul

**A.N Short chapter I know...sorry just wanted to write something from Souls POV. Next chapters will show where the other characters are after 5 years...**

**Disclaimer: As usual I dont own Soul Eater**

Soul sat in his room at the small keyboard piano he had set up in the corner. He had decided not to take a shower, as he had heard Maka leave, and that would mean that Blair would get lonely and try and find him, so it was safer for him to just stay in here. Another birthday was coming around he was turning 22 not an age to make a big deal of, but Maka would try. His birthday didn't always bring such happy memories, when he was at home with his family his birthdays just seemed to slip on by without much notice. It seemed that his parents were so wrapped up in whatever Wes was doing at the time that he would feel like a afterthought. Not with Maka though, she would try her best to make it special for him, and in the last 10 years she had done just that. Soul looked out at the dark night sky, so much had happened since the moon incident, the black round moon still hanging in the sky as a reminder. He sighed as he turned towards the keyboard, and put his thoughts into music. He played a song that was familiar to him, a dark sounding piece as Maka called it, it was what he played when they first met, the day he chose to let someone in, and the day she chose there were men she could trust. As his fingers brushed the keys he poured all his thoughts and feelings into them.

_"This is real music" _he thought. Music layered with emotion, because it wasn't 'cool' to show it any other way. As he was playing he heard Blair scratching at his door.

"Soouuuul-kun Bu-tan got locked out, Maka told me to keep you entertained how can I do that when you shut yourself it there?" She called.

"Ugh...just a minute" he called as he pulled himself away from his music

he opened the door to see Blair standing there completely naked.

"Hooray scythy boy wants to play" she beamed as she hugged him.

"Really Blair that's not cool, could" he said with his hands in his pockets completely un-phased by his house mates lack of attire.A few years ago she may have gotten a reaction but Soul just didn't see her like that any more.

"Nawww doesnt scythy boy want Blair?" she said as the continued to envelope him.

Just as this was happening Soul heard the front door open. Maka was home.

"BLAIR! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT TO SOUL, HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed throwing the nearest book at Blair…Again.

"waaaaaaaaa you told me to entertain him" she responded as she turned into a cat.

Soul was still leaning against the door frame of his room hands still in his pockets, just watching the situation unfold, and quietly laughing to himself.


End file.
